Dympna Brown
Full Name: 'Dympna Leslie Brown *'Gender: 'Female *'Age: '26 - August 29 *'Occupation: 'Waitress at the Cat Cafe *'Faction: 'Roller Banditos *'Music Playlist: Music 'History' X076 '''- Dympna was raised by her single mother in the slums of Chicago. It was here that she heard house music for the first time and became inspired by it. She found it as a beautiful mix between two worlds, much like what her mother said she was herself. A present of two races, but the other kids couldn't understand that. She was often bullied and found it hard fitting in anywhere. '''X082 - The two ended up moving to Step City to begin a new life, in the poorest district, white/square. Dympna only found life to be harder due to financial reason as opposed to racial reasons. She started becoming friends with other squares, but the friendships didn't last long. She would oggle at anything related to the purple district, for she knew she was meant to have a better life than being just a poor girl. X083 - Dympna's mother was killed by her newest lover. The man was soon caught but Dympna felt her life become even more devoid of any relationships. She learned that love let people's guards down and it could manipulate them to do anything.'' Anything.'' She moved in with her mother's sister and her husband. Dympna would sit on the side lines constantly, watching people interact with one another. As she saw how easily others fell to a few sweet words, it wasn't before long she would drag in victims under the guise of love to do her bidding. As her new guardians tried to enforce decent morals into Dympna, she retaliated. She was able to get others to harass them by lying and saying she was being abused. Dympna was getting out of control fast. X086 - V-Day - On this night, Dympna felt the new vibe power surging through her. Her goal of entrancing someone completely had been realized. She kept a company of suitors turned goons at her side to commit crimes with her. She began to rob places through the use of her henchmen, which led to some run ins with new factions and steppers over time. She left the home of her aunt within a month, running away to live in others' homes. It would be the last time she would ever speak to any remaining family members. X094 - After years of becoming at ease with her vibe, Dympna began to become reckless. She grew arrogant of her abilities and attempted to start kidnapping steppers for beefier body guards. She was successful in taking a few, but it proved to be more trouble than it was worth. She found it easiest to "borrow" UG members for her dirty work. Unfortunately, her hypnosis wasn't strong enough for them to forget her face. During a walk home after her work shift, she was hunted down and beaten to a pulp by her puppets. This is where her fear of the UG first began to take root and for good reason! X099 - The War of '99 ''- Instilled with a healthy fear of death, the War of '99 only horrified her further. This spurred her to join the Banditos for extra protection. Not only would she have the extra help of faction members, but she would have hiding spots from the other factions. She still believes she can do most things on her own without her faction's help, but she isn't afraid to run to them when she feels threatened. ''X100-102''' - Currently - Dympna works as a waitress for an old diner called the Cat Cafe in the Square district. Her vibe has improved over time and she is less risky than she once was. Though, it isn't surprising to see her make a bold move every now and again. Dympna is more focused on finding allys outside of her faction as she tries to mend the bond between her and the UG again. It'll be a difficult task but at least she would feel more secure. 'Personality' Introverted, confident, clingy, loyal, witty, shrewd, judgemental, short tempered, selfish, manipulative, egotistical, distrustful, arrogant, vain, condescending, intrusive. -Chaotic Neutral- Dympna believes that she is the center of the universe. Everything comes to her whether they want it or not, whether it’s through charm or her vibe, she usually comes out of every confrontation on top. She doesn’t care about getting to know people and relies on her vibe to gain others’ trust. The same cannot be said for people whose company she does enjoys. She often demands their attention and keeps herself close to them. She believes her time and emotions are too valuable to place with just anyone, finding it very difficult to bond with just anyone on a deep level. Once Dympna puts her trust into someone, the bonds can last for a lifetime, especially if they are a source of extra cred or power. She is often a victim to intense feelings of jealousy and quick to anger. The subjects that get her blood boiling are her mixed heritage and any bad mouthing about her mother. Dympna has always been a mama’s girl and will continue to be. Other than her infamous bouts of nagging, Dympna tries not to get too emotionally invested in others. Dympna is known by her fellow banditos as a girl always looking for extra cred or another victim under her spell. Using and abusing is one of her favorite past times, alongside spreading nasty rumors and ripping on others’ appearances. Despite the front she puts up for everyone, Dympna actually keeps to herself most of the time and loves nothing more than to read about blossoming romances in her novels. She often daydreams on finding the perfect man to take care of her. She gained her love of reading at a young age, finding it to be a great escape from the troubles of her childhood. Her actual romantic life has remained non existent simply because no one meets her standards of an idealized man. She finds she doesn’t have enough experience in societies outside of her books, sometimes chewing off more than she can handle. Likes: Luxury items, jewelry, house music, lemon meringue pie, the color pink, reading, napping, pink lemonade, romance novels, perfume. Dislikes: Metal music, poor people ( despite being one ), having to do work herself, being bossed around, being helpless, back stabbers, the UG, lack of hygiene. 'Dance \ Vibe style' Dance Style- House; she goes with the flow of the music. It requires a lot of rotating and body movement. Specialty- Loose Legs ( http://youtu.be/Vv8ibBbzRrA ) More examples are on her music playlist. Dympna now knows a small amount of swing from Reginald. Love Vibe - Category: Hypnosis - Specialty: Love - Don't you find me irresistible? The vibe itself can be a dangerous tool at Dympna's disposal, ranging from complete control to a mere puppy love that can let her and others escape. The hypnosis can be controlled in doses, ranging from 25% of its full power to 100%. 25% - Attraction – Wow! Did she always look that way? Victims keep most of their free will and personality, but suddenly feel inclined to see Dympna's side more. They can easily escape if they focus on other things besides her hypnosis. This is the only length that will work on high ranking or powerful steppers. She normally only uses it to try to convince others, such as persuading them to let her go or letting her take a few extra cred off of their hands. 50% - Puppy Love - What an amazing girl. Victims find themselves still in contact with their will and personality. However, rather than only feeling more inclined to Dympna's suggestions, they might find themselves wanting to be closer to her. To gain acceptance and praise from Dympna, they could be convinced to do things outside of their comfort zone. They also might confide in her because they trust her. 75% - True Love – The only one for me. Dympna has swooned her victim effectively and is able to act out her preferred level. Victims forget about their experience with Dympna entirely at this point but still retain their character. She loves to play tricks on others when she has them hypnotized at this stage, such as creating compromising situations that would make most feel uncomfortable. At this point, victims will consider themselves with Dympna and will treat her as a partner. 100% - Love Sickness – She is mine and no one else's! After many bad experiences with this level, Dympna has almost completely given up on skirting anywhere near it. If she feels threatened or extremely anxious, she'll end up resorting to this vibe. This makes the victim obsess over her and can erase out any thoughts that they may feel otherwise. This takes a lot both out of the victim and Dympna herself. Victims can find it hard recalling the moments before Dympna hypnotized them. Weaknesses – Dympna relies on physical contact to channel her vibe effectively. It can be done in close range through eye contact, but it takes much longer for its effect to be felt. She can leave some distance between herself and her victims, but the hypnosis will begin to dwindle after a few minutes. For safety reasons, she keeps herself glued to her victims. Once the bond is broken, she can find it difficult to grab ahold of her victim again. Worming herself into tight situations has become somewhat of a specialty for her since she relies on it so much. Victims can also be relocated to break the vibe. When Dympna is unconscious or distracted with enough pain, her hypnosis will end and be lifted. If the day ever comes when Dympna falls in love with someone, her vibe will go null on them alone. High ranking or powerful steppers can only feel 25% of her vibe. Robots are entirely immune for obvious reasons. Dympna's eyes glow when she uses her vibe, so it's easy to see when she turns it on and off. 'Character Relationships' Bella is another bandita sister she can relate very well to. Benson is a big push over who owes Dympna some money. Bianca is who? Bonnie is Dympna’s best friend! They’ve been childhood friends that often fight due to clashing views, but have stuck together through thick and thin. Despite all of their fighting, Dympna confides in her the most. The two are often seen hanging around together, drinking and gossiping. Cross is one of Dympna’s go to men for networking and extra cred. She won’t admit she enjoys caring after the drunken oaf, he’s one of the few people that makes her laugh without any effort. (reword) Forbes seems more trustworthy than the other steppers. She admires his ability to still view the city with optimism, wishing she could feel the same from time to time. Dympna finds he’s very fun and willing victim to her usual antics. Frankie is the star of her life. She often admires him and loves hearing any gossip on the Mafia boss. She thinks he is absolutely perfect and can never do anything wrong, despite witnessing him fighting with Reginald. It only lowered him from god status to being an angel. So dreamy! Hallie is a new bandito that Dympna doesn’t seem to care for. She’s impartial to her presence, finding her nagging about her flirting irritating. That’s just how I get things done. Jack is a gullible boy that Dympna doesn’t mind ripping off. She loves his cooking, but still refuses to pay full price. She thinks he’s nice enough. Lucy is ANNOYING. The two have clashing views of the city and often argue over it. Dympna views the Funk Mafia with rose tinted glasses where Lucy knows better and loathes them for it. Reginald is cuuuuute~! She finds she enjoys his company far more than anyone else, expressing her happiness with affection for him. Dympna looks to Reginald as her protector, putting a lot of faith and trust into him. She hopes to unravel his many secrets one day. One day, huh, dear? Rigel is a robot? Weird. Taye is a stupid, UG girl that won’t leave her alone. Despite her fear of the UG, she wouldn’t be afraid to put Taye in her place. KEEP OUT OF MY BUSINESS. Yuki is a PUNK. She was initially paranoid of his eagerness towards her, mistaking it for a trap. Her frightened attitude switched to disgust towards him. 'RP Timeline' WiP?? 'Miscellaneous Information' Thanks for letting me be here and welcoming me!! :3 *She's embarassed about her work as a waitress and hopes to keep it a secret. If you manage to find out her job, have fun black mailing her with it. It could ruin her public image! *She tends to laugh whenever she's feeling devious, normally showing up as "heh heh heh"'s. Original Info Page Tegaki E App Category:Characters Category:Roller Banditos